


a bet is a bet is a bet

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Drunk idiots, Multi, dumb bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: She can see perfectly well that Oswald is lying, but a bet is a bet and the bottles standing in a row in front of them are a challenge she won't say no to





	

She can see perfectly well that Oswald is lying, but a bet is a bet and the bottles standing in a row in front of them are a challenge she won't say no to. 

The first one she doesn't feel at all, and Oswald keeps up easily enough. 

The second it almost looks like he's going to beat her, when she gets dizzy for a moment after the third glass. 

The third Oswald has to sit down, but mumbles insistently that he is completely fine, and Flick by this time just shrugs, deciding he knows himself best. 

When Oswald starts to slide off his chair and Flick tries to catch him, she nearly gets a heart attack when her hand misses. It takes her a second to realize that Albany appeared out of nowhere and right now holds Oswald up by his shirt. 

He does not look impressed, with either of them. When Oswald, completely out of it, looks at Albany and starts to giggle, calling to Flick that there must be mice in the house somewhere and they will totally hear them if they shut up, Albany looks for a second like he's deciding whether to let go of his shirt. In the end just pulls the chair and manages to get the idiot out of it. He offers a hand to Flick, but she stands up like she's not half-gone herself, and follows him, swaying mildly on her feet. 

In the end Oswald never tells the story, falling asleep midway to their room, and Albany just sighs and drags him effortlessly to the bed. 

The fact that neither of them seems to be dying in the morning is one of the greatest injustices he's ever seen. 

(When Oswald starts to demand a rematch, Albany decides to mark himself as his champion, and wins. Oswald isn't nearly as efficient when it comes to dragging drunk idiots up the stairs.) 


End file.
